Once Upon A Time
by Mikiido
Summary: Différents petits OS sur le couple Faberry ( Quinn et Rachel ). Vos idées sont les bienvenues.
1. On the road

**_Résumé_ : Quinn et Rachel sont mariées, elles ont trois enfants : Ashley, Maël et Justin. Ils reviennent d'une journée chez Brittany et Santana.**

* * *

_Point de vue Quinn :_

Je jette rapidement un regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture pour voir mes trois petits monstres profondément endormis, je tourne la tête vers la droite pour voir ma femme faire de-même.  
Un éclair illumine le ciel et la pluie ne cesse de tomber à torrent, mélangeant de la grêle avec de la neige fondue.  
Je regarde l'heure : 21h34.  
On n'aurait pas du partir si tard de chez Santana et Brittany.

Il y à beaucoup de circulation sur cette autoroute, un camion se rabat sur la route, je commence à le doubler, la pluie s'accélère encore plus, me donnant l'impression que le poids lourds s'approche de moi. Je commence à freiner par réflexe mais me rappel rapidement que sur une autoroute, il ne vaux mieux pas freiner alors j'accélère et dépasse le véhicule puis me rabat sur la file.

Je souffle doucement, priant intérieurement pour arriver dans peu de temps.

- Calme-toi Quinn, je me murmure à moi-même. Je ne fais que conduire sur une route très fréquentée, avec de l'orage et une pluie interminable qui m'empêche de voir à plus de cent mètres. Et aux moindres faux mouvements, j'envoie ma famille dans le fossé.

Je resserre mes mains autours du volant, mes jointures prenant une teinte blanchâtre.  
J'entends Rachel bouger sur son siège puis sent une main se poser sur ma cuisse. Je retiens difficilement un petit cri de surprise et reste très concentrée sur la route.

- Eh, détend-toi, amour. Me dit doucement ma belle brune.

- Vue le temps de merde, j'y arrive pas.

Sa main trace de petits cercles sur ma jambe, me calmant légèrement.

- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête et que je conduise...?

- Pour réveiller les trois petits monstres ? Surement pas.

- D'accord, comme tu veux.

Les caresses de Rachel continue encore une dizaine de minutes avant de ralentir progressivement puis de s'arrêter mais d'avoir la main toujours en équilibre sur ma cuisse, je la regarde rapidement pour la voir endormis, avec une petite bouille incroyablement mignonne. Je souris amoureusement à ce spectacle.

Je sors de l'autoroute et prend la direction du centre-ville. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, je suis déjà plus détendue d'être dans notre ville.  
Un éclair apparaît, le tonnerre gronde... Ho non... Un... Deux... Trois... Qua-...

- Maman... S'exclame d'une vois endormis Ashley.

Je la regarde à travers le rétro, elle frotte doucement ses yeux en baillant puis gigote pour se remettre confortablement dans son siège.

- Oui, ma puce ?

- Il y du n'orage ?

- Oui.

- Mais j'ai peur, je veux câlin avec toi, maman...

- Je ne peux pas Ashley, je conduis, et on arrive dans même pas 5 minutes, D'accord ?

- Oui...

Je vois de petites larmes se former dans ses yeux, je ressens un pincement au cœur.

- Ash', prend Bug's Bunny et fait lui un gros câlin en attendant qu'on arrive.

- Oui ! Bunny !

Je la vois l'attraper et lui faire un énormément câlin qui serait susceptible de lui casser tout les os s'il en possédait.

Nous arrivons enfin à la maison, j'éteins la voiture et descend doucement de la voiture puis ouvre la porte d'entrée, je décharge les jouets emmenées puis ouvre la portière passager et m'occupe de réveiller Rachel, je passe doucement ma main sur son visage puis l'embrasse doucement. Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde avec un petit sourire.

- Je te laisse te réveiller pendant que je sors un petit monstre.

Elle hoche doucement de la tête, je l'embrasse tendrement avant de refermer la porte et d'ouvrir celle de l'arrière.  
Je prends doucement Ashley qui est à moitie-consciente mais qui se réveille rapidement en sentant que je la prends. Elle passe ses petites jambes autours de mes hanches et pose sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je referme délicatement et du mieux que je peux la porte au même moment où Rachel sort.

- Fatiguée maman. Murmure ma fille.

- Tu vas aller au lit ma chérie. Dis-je en souriant.

- Occupe-toi d'elle, je m'occupe des garçons.

- D'accord.

Elle fait le tour de la voiture pendant que je rentre dans la maison, je monte à l'étage et dépose Ash' sur le lit, je lui enlève doucement ses vêtements et la met en pyjama.  
Elle tend les bras vers moi, je m'assois sur le lit et la prend contre moi, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.  
Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes avant de s'endormir, je la couche délicatement, installe Bunny à ses côtes puis quitte discrètement la chambre en tirant la porte.

Je vois ma femme installant Maël dans son lit, et lui faire un bisou, Je souris à se spectacle.

Je descends rapidement pour trouver Justin allongé sur le canapé, profondément endormis. Je le prend doucement dans mes bras et remonte avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre, je le change et le met doucement dans son lit avec son doudou puis m'éclipse de la chambre et rejoins la mienne.  
J'entends Rachel fermer la porte d'entrée à clé et remonter, pendant se temps je quitte rapidement mes fringues, les jetant parterre puis enfile un débardeur avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit avec un soupire de soulagement.  
Rachel entre dans la chambre et fait la même chose que moi, elle attrape ma taille de ses bras et colle mon dos à son torse puis dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je grogne de satisfaction, incapable de sortir un mot à cause de la fatigue. Je sens ma belle amoureuse me caresser le ventre, ce qui me détend et m'aide à m'endormir directement.

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu !**  
**Laissez moi quelques commentaires pour me dire si vous appréciez mon style d'écriture, si je dois continuer d'écrire et poster.**

**Si vous avez des idées d'os qui vous plairait, n'hésiter pas à me les dire par reviews et je verrais s'ils m'inspirent pour les écrire.**

**Mikii'.**


	2. In The Aircraft

**_Résumé_ : Rachel et Quinn sont en couple, elles font un voyage en avion.**

* * *

_Point de vue Rachel : _

Mon bras est appuyé sur un petit rebord qu'offre le hublot de l'avion, mes yeux sont fermés, cherchant le sommeil qui me guette depuis de longues minutes.

Je sens Quinn bouger sur ma gauche, elle laisse échapper un gémissement de mécontentement et se repositionne. J'ouvre les yeux pour la voir les bras posés sur l'accoudoir et sa tête dessus... Position qui à l'air tout sauf confortable. Un petit sourire en coin se dessine sur mon visage quand je la vois se relever doucement en s'étirant, une petite moue encore toute endormis qui me fait craquer. Elle ne semble pas voir que je l'observe car elle essaye de trouver une autre position susceptible de lui convenir pour dormir.

Elle s'allonge et se laisse glisser le long du fauteuil, pour se retrouver encore une fois dans une position inconfortable. Elle soupire bruyamment, je ne peux retenir un petit rire. Elle se tourné immédiatement vers moi, avec un regarde qui se veut méchant.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Me dit-elle de sa voix enrouée par le sommeil.

- Toi. Je lui réponds en passant une main sur sa joue.

À mon contact, son expression s'adouci directement, je soulève doucement l'accoudoir et attire ma petite amie contre moi.

Sa tête vient immédiatement se poser contre ma poitrine et je souris en entendant son soupire, cette fois-ci, de satisfaction.

Elle passe ses bras autours de ma taille et me serre un peu plus contre elle.

Je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux en observant le ciel plonger dans l'obscurité et remplit d'étoiles.

Je sens la respiration de Quinn ralentir doucement, me signalant qu'elle s'est endormie.

Je continue de lui caresser les cheveux, avant de me laisser emmener par le sommeil.

* * *

Je me réveille doucement à cause de la lumière provoquée par le soleil, je sens un poids sur... Ma droite ?

J'ouvre les yeux mais les referment rapidement à cause de la luminosité qui n'est pourtant pas si élevée que ça.

Je retente alors l'expérience et ouvre les yeux, le soleil se lève à peine. Mon regard se dirige vers Quinn... Qui n'est plus sur son siège mais... Sur le mien, appuyer dos à la paroi de l'avion.

Je suis à moitié assise sur son siège, elle à repliée ses jambes contre sa poitrine et sa tête est appuyée contre le siège. Elle semble dans un profond sommeil.

Comment à t-elle bien pu me passe dessus ? Ma copine est un vrai petit singe. Je la regarde avec attendrissement.

Je ne résiste pas à l'envie et sort mon téléphone avant de prendre ma blonde en photo pendant qu'elle dort.

Je regarde la photo et souris, la trouvant adorable.

Je vois sa main bouger doucement, tâtonnant le siège, je glisse rapidement la mienne dans la sienne, sachant que c'est cela qu'elle cherchait. Et effectivement, quelques secondes après son visage se détend et elle se positionne d'une autre façon, s'asseyant normalement en continuant de dormir.

Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de me couche contre elle, passant mon bras droit autours de sa taille et gardant sa main liée à la mienne.

Je m'endors rapidement, bercée par sa respiration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Présence des triplés Ashley, Maël et Justin.**

* * *

Point de vue Quinn :

- Non ! S'exclame le petit garçon âgé de quatre ans.

- Justin, ne commence pas !

- Je veux pas ! S'écris mon fils du salon.

- Justin ! Viens ici toute suite ! Je m'écrie à mon tour, commençant à perdre patiente.

J'entends des bruits de pas résonner bruyamment dans l'escalier, m'extirpant un soupir d'agacement.

Je continue cependant de laver avec douceur les cheveux d'Ashley, Maël s'amusant tranquillement avec des jouets dans le bain.

Je me retourne pour voir Justin, les bras croisés et un air pas content.

- Déshabille-toi et viens dans le bain.

- Je veux pas prendre de bain maintenant ! Me répond t-il en tapant du pied parterre.

- Tu vas te calmer immédiatement, être déshabiller dans la minute qui suit et rentrer dans le bain sans discuter ! M'énervais-je.

Il garde son air mécontent mais m'obéis, je soupire doucement en le voyant entrer dans le bain et le laisse s'installer pendant que je sors Ashley, je l'essuies puis lui met son petit pyjama avec des princesses, elle me fait un grand sourire, je ne résiste à l'envie et lui dépose un tendre baiser sur sa tête.

- Tu peux aller regarde la télé, ma puce.

- D'accord maman !

Elle me sourit et part dans le salon, la plus mignonne des trois, c'est bien Ashley !

Je suis cependant tirer de mes pensées en entendant un petit cri de Maël, je me tourne rapidement vers lui pour le voir ce ternir la tête, un jouet flottant près de lui et Justin ayant un petit sourire en coin.

Je me relève rapidement et m'approche de la baignoire.

- Pourquoi tu as lancée un jouet sur ton frère ?!

- Il m'embêtait.

- Je peine à te croire ! Je sors ton frère du bain, pendant ce temps tu te laves.

J'attrape doucement Maël et le sors et de la baignoire et reproduit les mêmes gestes qu'avec Ashley.

- Mince, j'ai oubliée ton pyjama dans ta chambre, je reviens.

Je me dirige vers la chambre et prend le pyjama.

Je retourne rapidement dans la salle de bain en entendant un bruit sourd et des pleurs.

En arrivant dans la pièce, je vois Justin se tenir le bras en pleurant, Maël, le bras en l'air et un assez gros camion flottant dans la baignoire avec de l'eau partout autours de cette dernière.

- Non mais je rêve là ! Je pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance ! M'écriais-je en commençant à vraiment perdre tout mon sang-froid.

J'entends une porte claquer, m'indiquant que Rachel est rentrée. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage mais il disparait bien vite en voyant les deux petits monstres qui me servent de fils reprendre leur bagarre.

- Mais vous aller vous arrêtez, oui ?! Justin lâche immédiatement ce camion et toi Maël, lâche cette balle !

Je me dirige rapidement vers ce-dernier et lui arrache le ballon des mains.

- Et bien dis donc, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demande une porte voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

- Maman R, Maël m'a lancé un camion sur le bras !

- Et lui il m'a lancé un jouet sur la tête !

- Mais c'est lui qui à commencé Maman R !

Je soupir d'exaspération en les entendant prendre une voix douce pour pouvoir amadouer Rachel. Cette-dernière s'approche doucement de moi, et dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Va regarder la télé avec Ashley pendant que je m'occupe d'eux deux.

- D'accord, merci.

Je ne me fis pas prier deux fois et quitte rapidement la pièce, je descends avec fatigue l'escalier puis m'assois sur le canapé près d'Ashley.

- Tu regardes quoi ma chérie ?

- Hamtaro ! Me répond t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je souris doucement puis m'allonge sur le sofa d'angle, complètement crevée. Ma fille s'approche de moi, me grimpe dessus et s'allonge sur moi, posant sa tête sur ma poitrine, je passe doucement mes mains autours de son dos et ferme les yeux. Ne pouvant résister au sommeil.

* * *

Point de vue Rachel :

Après avoir couchés les deux garçons, ce qui m'a prit une bonne demi-heure sans compter la fin du bain, je redescend et vois ma femme endormis, Ashley couchée sur elle, profondément endormis aussi.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et caresse les cheveux de à fille pour la réveiller et pouvoir la coucher dans son lit. Mais ça à l'air de faire complètement l'inverse car un mignon petit ronflement s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Je passe donc délicatement mes mains autours de son corps et la soulève, un gémissement de mécontentement sort des lèvres de Quinn, ce qui m'arrache un sourire.

Je monte rapidement et installe Ash' dans son lit, la couvre avec les couvertures puis déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Je redescends dans le salon, ayant hâte de passer du temps avec ma femme. Je m'assois doucement à côté d'elle, elle semble toujours endormis, son expression est sereine, ses lèvres sont légèrement entrouvertes.

Je caresse doucement sa joue et me colle contre elle, ma tête se callant dans le creux de son cou. Ma main continue sa progression le long sa mâchoire puis descend dans son cou, J'aime tellement le contact de mes doigts avec sa peau ! Je dépose un doux baiser sur sa joue puis me redresse.

- Quinn... On va se coucher, tu viens ?

- Mmmh...

Je souris face à sa réponse et caresse ses cheveux.

- Mon amour... Réveille-toi...

Elle bouge doucement et vient se mettre dans mes bras, je rigole doucement et essaye de la relever.

- Quinn...

Elle passe discrètement sa jambe sur mon corps, je vois son célèbre petit sourire en coin prendre place sur son visage.

- Quinn Fabray !

- Mouiiiii ? Me répond-elle d'une voix encore endormit.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente.

- D'accord.

- « D'accord »… ?

Soudainement je sens un poids sur mon corps, Quinn vient de s'allonger sur moi en soupirant de bien-être. Sa tête se pose doucement sur mon épaule et son bras encercle ma taille pendant qu'elle se rendort tranquillement.  
Je passe doucement mes mains sous son t-shirt et caresse son dos.

- Aller vient, Mademoiselle Fabray, nous allons dans notre lit qui est plus grand que ce sofa !

Sa respiration commence doucement à se calme, bon ! Il faut que je me lève sinon on est bien partit pour dormir sur le canapé !  
Je me redresse difficilement ce qui arrache un gémissement de mécontentement à Quinn.

Cette-dernière semble se réveiller car elle se redresse doucement en baillant puis se lève, un peu trop vite car je suis obligée de la rattraper par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

Je garde mon emprise sur son corps et nous montons doucement l'escalier, une fois arriver dans la chambre, elle enlève ses fringues rapidement, les laissant trainer parterre, enfile une nuisette et se laisse tomber dans le lit, je fais la même chose qu'elle et me couche à ses côté. Elle vient rapidement se coller à moi, sa tête se mettant au creux de mon cou, son bras encercle ma taille et sa jambe passe au dessus des miennes.

Je soulève doucement son t-shirt et reprend les caresses que j'avais entrepris de lui faire dans son dos sur le canapé. Je l'entends soupirer de satisfaction, puis une où deux minutes après, elle s'endort, je fais la même chose quelques minutes après.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review et de me soumettre vos idées, si vous désirez certaine scènes entre Quinn et Rachel.**


	4. Painting

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est très plaisant de voir que vous apprécier mes petits one-shots.**

**Résumé : Quinn et Rachel décident de repeindre la chambre d'Ashley, mais cela va vite dérapé...**

* * *

Point de vue Rachel :

Je sors de ma chambre après avoir enfilée des vieux vêtements qui résistent à la peinture, je me dirige vers la chambre d'Ashley en attachant mes cheveux. Je rentre dans la pièce et vois Quinn qui a déjà commencée à peindre.

- Quinn, tu devrais changer de fringues, car te connaissant, tu vas…

- Merde ! S'exclame ma belle blonde.

- Te salir…

Elle se tourne vers moi et je vois une grande trace de peinture en travers de son torse, je ne peux retenir un fous rire.

- Arrête de rire, il n'y a rien de drôle ! Me dit Quinn en commençant à bouder tel un enfant, ce qui augmente mon fou rire.

- Oui, c'est vraie, ce n'est pas drôle… Dis-je en me retenant de rire du mieux que je peux.

Elle quitte rapidement la pièce pour se changer, j'allume la radio, prend un pinceau et commence à me déhancher au rythme de la musique tout en peignant.  
Quinn revient après quelques minutes, elle prend un pinceau et recommence à peindre.  
Elle ne parle pas… Étrange. J'ai ce pressentiment comme quoi elle prépare une connerie.  
Oui, j'ai un pressentiment qui m'alarme dés que ma folle de petite-amie me prépare un mauvais coup.  
Et encore une fois, il ne me fait pas défaut quand je sens quelque chose de liquide et froid s'étaler sur la totalité de ma joue.  
Je lâche un cri de surprise très théâtrale tandis que le rire de ma diabolique blonde résonne dans la pièce. Je me tourne rapidement vers elle, une expression choquée sur mon visage.

- C'est ma vengeance pour t'être foutue de moi. Me dit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

- Alors toi, tu viens de faire un truc que tu n'aurais jamais du faire… Je lui réponds en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle se recule doucement, avec un petit sourire provocateur.  
Je sais comment me venger…  
J'ouvre mes bras pour lui demander silencieusement un câlin, elle me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu me crois vraiment assez stupide pour tomber dans le piège, chérie ?

Mon sourire se fane directement et je lâche un soupir avant de me retourner pour reprendre mon activité. Les cours de théâtres m'aident vraiment à simuler différentes émotions !  
Dans trois secondes, elle viendra me voir… Un… Deux… Je sens des mains se glisser autours de ma taille et un souffle chaud dans mon cou.

- Je rigolais, ma puce… Murmure-elle dans mon cou, ce qui me fait craquer.

Discrètement, je mets de la peinture sur mes deux mains et me tourne vers Quinn avec une petite moue qui la fait craquer. Cela fonctionne car elle pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je profite du moment pour faire glisser mes mains pleines de peintures sur ses deux joues.  
Elle se recule très rapidement et me regarde les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

- N'oublie pas chérie, je t'aime ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je commence à partir rapidement, très rapidement de la pièce, mais c'est sans compter sur l'agilité de ma belle blonde.  
Elle m'attrape au niveau des hanches et me fait tomber – doucement – parterre puis se met à califourchon sur moi, un sceau de peinture près d'elle.  
Quinn attrape mes deux poignets et les maintient au dessus de ma tête, m'empêchant de bouger.  
Je refais la petite moue qui la fait craquer.

- Non non non, ce n'est pas avec cette mignonne petite bouille d'ange que tu vas m'avoir !

Elle tient mes deux poignets à une main, et de l'autre, elle prend de la peinture avec ses doigts et l'étale le long de mon visage puis descend le long de mon cou.  
J'arrive miraculeusement à libérer mes mains et attrape ses poignets, essayant de la pousser avec difficultés.  
Mais c'est peine perdue, il faut dire que ses trois ans en tant que capitaine des Cheerleaders lui ont fait gagner en force. Elle rebloque mes deux mains.

- On se sent prise au piège, Miss Berry ?

- Je me vengerais, Quinn…

Un adorable rire s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis que ces-dernières s'approchent des miennes pour échanger un tendre baiser.

- Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ? Restée assise sur moi en tenant mes poignets alors que tu ne peux rien me faire ? Dis-je avec un sourire, fière d'avoir trouvée une faille dans son plan.

Ses divines prunelles vertes me fixent pendant de longues secondes, semblant se rendre compte de son erreur.

- Mmmh… Moui… Ce n'est pas un super plan… Me répond-elle, visiblement embêter de ne rien pouvoir me faire. Sinon, je t'emmène et t'attache au lit ! Son visage s'illumine d'un grand sourire tandis que ses yeux se mettent à briller.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à son air si innocent.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle me lâche doucement, mes mains encerclent sa taille tandis que mes lèvres prennent possession des siennes. Sa langue vient caresser doucement ma lèvre inférieure, j'entrouvre la bouche et nos langues rentrent en contact, cherchant à dominer l'autre.  
Je resserre ma prise autours de sa taille et inverse nos position, ma bouche dépose de doux baisers sur son cou tandis que ma main descend le long de son ventre.

- Rachel… Murmure ma petite-amie, appréciant mes caresses.

Ma main continue sa descente jusqu'à jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer.

- Rachel… S'il te plait…

Mon sourire s'agrandit à sa supplication.  
Puis j'arrête tout et me relève, elle ouvre rapidement ses yeux et se redresse sur ses coudes, une moue frustrée sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demande-elle.

- Et bien, je me venge… Je lui réponds avec un grand sourire.

Puis je quitte la pièce pour me diriger vers la salle de bain et enlever la peinture sur mon visage, j'entends Quinn gémir de frustration ce qui me fais lâcher un petit rire remplit de fierté.


	5. At night

Point de vue Quinn :

Dimanche. Le jour adoré de tous. Pourquoi ? Car il est signification d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, d'une bonne grasse matinée et d'aucun réveil venant vous agresser les oreilles.  
Seulement, les choses sont différentes quand des petits nains entrent de votre vie, je parle des enfants, bien sur.  
J'ai toujours adorée les grasses matinées, pouvoir me prélasser dans mon lit sans devoir me presser pour arriver à l'heure au boulot ou a un rendez-vous, mais cela à bien changé depuis l'arrivé des triplé.  
Finit de pouvoir dormir dix heures d'affilées.  
Et ce soir, c'est à mon tour de me lever si un des mes chères enfants pleurent…

Je pousse les couvertures de mes jambes et me lève doucement, je regarde rapidement l'heure : _1h25_.  
Ashley pleure. Je vais dans sa chambre et la prend doucement dans mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Baby Girl ? Dis-je doucement en caressant ses cheveux.

- Maaam… Cauchemar…

- Ho, ma puce.

Je la berce doucement dans mes bras en caressant son dos ou ses cheveux.  
Je fredonne doucement une chanson pour qu'elle s'endorme plus rapidement, ce qui fonctionne, car en quelques minutes elle se rendort.  
Je la repose doucement dans son lit et retourne dans le mien, me collant à Rachel, cette dernière gémit de mécontentement en sentant mes mains assez froides se poser sur sa taille. Je m'endors rapidement.

* * *

_2h37_ : - Maaaaaaaaaam !

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux en soupirant et me lève, je vais dans la chambre de Maël cette fois-ci.

- Oui, mon chérie ? Dis-je doucement.

- Calin mam. Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je le prends doucement dans mes bras en souriant et lui fait un gros câlin, mais je veux le reposer dans son lit, il se cramponne à moi.

- Mam domir avec moi.

- Non, Maël, je dors avec Maman.

- Maman domir avec Mam ?

- Oui.

- Mamn domir avec moi ?

- Non, aller, il est temps de dormir.

Je le pose dans son lit, je vois de petites larmes se former dans ses yeux.  
La technique numéro un des enfants, essayer par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention de leurs parents pour ne pas dormir… Et il semblerait que mes enfants l'aient comprit…  
Je sors de la chambre, mais à peine-ai-je la porte que Maël appel Rachel. Je ré-entre dans la chambre et m'approche de mon fils.

- Maël ! Sa suffit maintenant ! Tu dors, d'accords ? Maman et Mam sont très fatiguées.

- Mais… Je veux Maman…

- Non, tu l'as verras une fois que tu auras fais dodo.

Je m'approche de lui, dépose un baisser sur le haut de sa tête et retourne me coucher.

* * *

_4h04 : _- Maaaaaaaamaaaaan !

Han… Pourquoi je m'occupe des petits monstres ce soir… ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça !  
Je me lève et pénètre dans la chambre de Justin.

- Oui ?

- J'ai soif, Mam !

Je le prends dans mes bras et l'emmène dans la cuisine, remplit un verre avec de l'eau et lui donne.

- Non, Mam ! Je veux du qui-pique !

- Non, pas de coca-cola, c'est soit de l'eau, soit rien.

- Mais Mam !

- J'ai dis non, Justin !

Il prend le verre d'eau en me faisant une petite moue qui fait craquer Rachel à chaque fois, mais pas moi. Il boit une ou deux gorgées et me rend le verre. Je soupire doucement et vide le reste dans l'évier. Je le ramène dans sa chambre et le couche avant de faire pareil.

_5h54 : _- Maaaaaam !

Non non non non non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

- Maaamaan !

Je me tourne doucement dans le lit et sors lentement, puis marche jusqu'à la chambre de ma fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ashley ?

- Pipi…

Je la prends et la pose sur la table à langer, enlève sa couche, la jette, la nettoie et lui en met une nouvelle.

- Mam câlin.

Je m'assois dans le fauteuil prés de la fenêtre, tenant Ashley près de moi.  
Mes yeux se ferment rapidement d'eux mêmes et je m'endors.

* * *

Je sens quelque chose caresser ma joue. Ashley n'est plus sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse rapidement.

- Eh, doucement ma puce. Me dit doucement Rachel.

Je regarde en direction du lit d'Ashley pour la voir tranquillement allongée en train de dormir. Il n'y a pas de lumière venant de la fenêtre, il doit encore faire nuit.

- Viens, on va se recoucher. Me dit doucement ma femme.

Elle me prend la main et m'emmène dans la chambre. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit en soupirant de satisfaction.

- Les trois petits monstres n'ont fait que de ce réveillés !

- Oui, je les ai entendues parfois.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 6h45, rendors toi ma chérie.

- Tu restes là ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se couche à côté de moi, je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine tandis que sa main passe doucement dans mes cheveux ce qui me détend et m'entraine au pays des rêves.

Je me réveille doucement en sentant de doux baiser sur mon visage, passant sur mes joues, mon cou, mais jamais ma bouche. J'ouvre les yeux et vois ma femme, magnifique, un grand sourire collée au visage. Ses cheveux sont légèrement en bataille, elle est vraiment sexy. Je me jette sur elle et prend possession de ses lèvres. Je me mets à califourchon sur elle, et dépose de tendre baiser sur sa joue puis sur ses lèvres. Je me redresse légèrement et passe doucement ma langue sur ses lèvres ce qui la fait gémir et bouger ses hanches pour qu'elles soient plus proche des miennes. Un grand sourire prend place sur mes lèvres.

- Un souci, Miss Berry ?

- Oui…

- Ha bon ? Vous voulez peut-être qu'on n'en parle ? Dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je me relève doucement, et simule de commencer à partir. Mais je sens de douces mains attraper ma taille avant de me plaquer sur le lit et que Rachel me monte dessus. Ses mains tiennent les miennes au-dessus de ma tête.  
Ses lèvres s'amusent avec mon cou, un gémissant s'échappe de mes lèvres, son genou vient prendre place sur mon entre-jambe, donnant quelques pressions parfois ce qui me fais encore plus gémir. Sa bouche se dirige doucement vers mon oreille, puis ses dents l'attrapent.

- Un souci, Miss Fabray ? Murmure-t-elle doucement en me faisant frissonner, réitérant ma phrase quand les rôles étaient inversés.

- N-Non... Je... Tu...

Un rire cristallin s'échappe de ses divines lèvres.

- Vous avez des problèmes de paroles, Mademoiselle Fabray ? Je pense pouvoir vous guérir...

Elle pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue pénètre ma bouche et caresse la mienne, son genou se trouvant entre mes jambes commence à bouger, donnant quelques pressions tandis que des gémissements s'échappe de ma bouche. J'essaye de libérer mes mains, mais sa poigne se resserre.

- Impossible de t'échapper, tu es à moi...

Ses lèvres reprennent possession des miennes pour un baiser divin.

- Maman !

Je gémis de frustration.

- Bon et bien... Je crois que ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais pouvoir te faire crier mon prénom...

Elle m'embrasse rapidement et se lève pour aller voir le petit monstre encore inconnu qui pleure, tandis que je reste là, reprenant doucement ma respiration en essayant de calmer les battements rapides de mon cœur.  
Je sens quelque chose s'écraser violement sur moi, j'ouvre rapidement les yeux pour voir Justin me faire un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Baby Boy ! Tu es bien réveillé à ce que je vois !

- Oui Mam ! Me répond-il en gardant son sourire.

Je le prends pas la taille et le couche sur le lit avant de le chatouiller, son rire enfantin résonne dans la pièce.

- Maaaam ! Arrête ! Me dit-il en rigolant. Mamaaan ! Aide-moi !

Je vois Rachel arriver et me faire un grand sourire… Ho Ho… Elle se jette sur moi et me couche sur le lit pendant que Justin me chatouille, je me tortille dans tous les sens en rigolant.

- Rachel… Si tu ne me lâche pas… Canapé…

Immédiatement, ma brune me relâche, je reprend difficilement ma respiration mais avec un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- Maman ! Pourquoi tu as lâchée !

- Euh… Parce-que… On tellement fort qu'on a réussit à battre Mam !

Je la regarde en haussant un sourcil, elle s'approche de moi et dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.


	6. Un Complot

_Point de vue Rachel :_

J'étend mes jambes le long du bain de soleil et réajuste mes lunettes puis observe avec amusement le paysage :  
Quinn et les triplé se trouvent dans la piscine, ces-derniers ont visiblement décidés de faire couler ma chérie. Ma belle blonde lève soudainement les bras en signe d'abandon, je souris, elle est tellement sexy dans ce petit maillot de bain. Mon regard descend de lui même, ses seins magnifiquement bien tenus par son maillot de bain, sinon ventre plat et musclé, ses hanches ressortant légèrement et son cul est juste... Waouh ! Tellement bien mis en valeur par se bikini !

Mais ma contemplation est stoppée par le faite que Justin se jette sur elle puis la fait coulée.  
Elle est tellement parfaite avec les enfants, toujours prête à jouer avec eux ou les écouter. La mère parfaite, elle s'occupe des trois petits monstres mais sait leurs imposer règles et limites. Et le mieux du mieux, c'est que c'est ma femme et qu'elle m'appartient !

Je la regarde encore, détaillant son visage cette fois, ses cheveux sont retenus dans un chignon rapidement fait, un énorme sourire orne son visage, et ses yeux. On pourrait les définir comme ses fesses juste " Waouh ", se vert ambre qui vous envoutent au moindre regard, inconsciemment je me mords la lèvre. Puis elle se tourne vers moi, hausse un sourcil en regardant mes lèvres puis me fait un clin d'œil digne de vous donner un orgasme sur le champ ! Excuser mon expression mais imaginer une femme au visage d'ange en Maillot de bain dans votre piscine qui vous fait un clin d'œil et un petit sourire, vous ne pouvez retenir vos pulsions sexuels.

Puis elle tourne son visage sur Maël qui vient de l'appeler, je souris et ferme les yeux, bronzant tranquillement.

Mais au bout d'environ cinq minutes, j'entends quelqu'un sortir de l'eau mais ne m'en formalise pas plus que ça, puis des cris d'encouragements venant de mes trois petits nains se fond entendre, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder se qu'il se passe que quelque chose d'affreusement mouillée se fait sentir sur mon corps. J'ouvre rapidement les yeux pour voir ma belle blonde sur moi, son corps tout mouillé collé au mien, j'entends les enfants crier de satisfaction.  
Ils ont montés un complot contre moi...?  
Je sens de doux baisers être déposés dans mon cou.

- Excuse-moi, mais c'était soit ça, soit les enfants me coulaient dans la piscine.

- Et tu as préférée t'en prendre à ta pauvre femme ?!

- Eh bien... Tu sais, sa à été un dure choix pour moi !

- Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner !

Je pose violemment mes mains sur son petit cul en disant cela, un bruit de claquement sonore résonne sous un " Hooo ! " venant de mes petits monstres.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais très bien me faire pardonner.

Ses lèvres trouvent rapidement les miennes pour échanger un baiser fougueux, la prise de mes mains sur son cul se resserre.  
Un petit sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle laisse échapper un Gémissement que celle moi peux entendre, sachant que cela m'excite. Puis elle se relève et me fait un clin d'œil avant de répartir dans la piscine en criant " c'est qui la meilleure ?! ", mes petits nains l'accueillent à grandes acclamations, se qui me fait sourire.  
Ils ont bien fait un complot contre moi.

Le soir arrive lentement, trop lentement, je rentre doucement dans notre chambre pour voir Quinn entrain d'enfiler une nuisette, je me glisse le plus discrètement possible derrière elle et l'attrape par la taille, elle lâche un petit cri de surprise, j'approche doucement ma bouche de son oreille.

- Tu t'ai bien amusée à me chauffer, tout à l'heure, hein ? Je lui murmure doucement.

Je l'entends déglutir avec difficulté, je souris, contente de l'effet que je lui produis.

- Je... C'était les enfants... Ils voulaient...

- Chuuuut... Tu n'as plus le droit de parler maintenant...

Je la pousse et la plaque avec un peu de force contre le mur avant de l'embrasser brutalement, ne retenant plus toute la frustration qu'elle ma provoquée. J'attrape ses poignets et les plaque contre le mur puis glisse agilement une jambe entre les sienne puis la plaque violemment contre son centre. Un puissant gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres, je dépose des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, elle essaye de retirer ses poignets mais je bouge un peu plus contre son entre-jambe, elle se calme directement et retiens à grande difficultés un petit cris de plaisir.

- Tu n'as plus le droit de bouger, aussi...

Elle gémit doucement en signe de réponse, je lèche et mords son cou et glisse mes mains le long de son corps avant d'attraper le bord de sa nuisette et de le relever lentement, je caresse de jambe au passage puis remonte le long de son ventre, le caressant au passage, provoquant une contraction abdominale. Je passe ensuite sur ses seins, les effleurant et lui retire rapidement sa nuisette, elle se retrouve plus qu'avec un mince string. N'y résistant plus, je relâche ses poignets et plaque violemment mes mains sur son petit cul musclé en collant complètement mon corps au sien. Je prends possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Puis je bouge ma main et la ramène devant, je laisse ma main prendre la place de ma jambe pour se poser sur son centre et la titiller de longues secondes. Je retire ensuite son string d'une main agile et caresse son clitoris.

- R-Rach... S'il... Te... Plait... Je...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, bébé ? Dis je doucement.

- T-Toi...

- Maintenant ?

- Raaaaach ! S'exclame t-elle.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, mademoiselle Fabray...

Je n'obtiens qu'un gémissement en réponse, je décide de la satisfaire et introduis soudainement deux doigts en elle, ce qui la fait crier de plaisir, mais je plaque rapidement ma bouche contre la sienne pour éviter de réveiller les enfants.  
De mon autre main, je caresse doucement mais rapidement son clitoris.  
J'introduis un troisième doigt en elle et accélère Les vas-et-viens.

- Rach'... Je... Oui !...

Je pousse un peu plus fortement mes doigts, atteignant un point sensible en elle. La réaction est immédiatement :

- Ho ouiiii ! Racheeeeel !

J'entoure sa taille de ma main libre poudre la soutenir fasse aux tremblements de son orgasme et dépose un tendre baiser sur sa joue.  
Je retire ensuite doucement mes doigts d'elle et la prend doucement dans mes bras. Sa respiration est saccadée et son corps est encore secoué de quelques spasmes. Je souris, fière de l'état dans lequel je l'ai mise.  
Ayant sentis mon sourire, elle se recule et me jette un regard de défis.

- Tu vas voir toi, ma vengeance va être terrible.

Je rigole, la bouille qu'elle fait est tellement adorable.  
Je n'aurais peut être pas du rire car elle reprend immédiatement le contrôle de la situation et me propulse sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi.

- Tu as voulue jouer, et bien je vais faire de même...

Elle me retire rapidement mon pantalon et mon t-shirt, embrassant tous les endroits accessible. Elle me retire ensuite ma culotte et descend lentement sa tête le long de mon corps et dépose sa langue contre mon clitoris, je ne peu retenir ce feu brûlant dans mon corps.

- Hooooo... Quiiiiiiiiiin... !


	7. Be In Love

Point de vue Quinn :

Je suis tranquillement assise sur le canapé, regardant une série télévisée en attendant Rachel, qui devrait arriver d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.  
J'entends des pas résonner dans la maison puis un affaissement du canapé, je tourne ma tête pour voir lequel est-ce de mes enfants : Maël.  
Il ne me regarde pas, fixant le sol en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, je fronce des sourcils.

- Maël ? Dis-je doucement.

Il relève la tête, son regard s'encre dans le mien.

- Oui ?

Il essaie de soutenir mon regard, mais il n'y parvint pas.

- Est-ce que tout va bien… ? Dis-je sur le même ton que tout à l'heure.

Il se tourne un peu plus vers moi et relève la tête.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Un petit sourire en coin apparait sur mon visage, heureuse qu'il vienne me parler.

- Qu'est-est-ce qui se passe ?

- Et bien… Je voulais savoir ce que c'était, qu'être amoureux. Tu sais ce que sais, vue que tu l'es avec Maman R.

- Oui, en effet, je suis amoureuse de Maman R. Mais, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça… ? Une demoiselle te fait de l'effet… ?

Il baisse rapidement la tête alors qu'une teinte rouge prend place sur ses joues, je ne peux retenir mon sourire de s'agrandir.

- Quand tu es amoureux… C'est magique, tu te croirais dans ses grands films d'amour et pourtant, c'est bien la réalité.  
Cette personne, la première fois que tu la vois, ton cœur s'accélère tout seul, tes mains devient moites, tu ne peux détacher ton regard d'elle. Même plus tard, à chaque fois que tu la verras, qu'elle te regardera, qu'elle te sourira, ton cœur accélérera la cadence.  
Ensuite, elle hante tes pensées, tes rêves, tes journées, tout le temps, chaque secondes de chaque minutes. Et tu ne peux rien faire, elle est encrée en toi.  
Puis, dés que tu apprends à la connaitre, tu la trouves parfaite, sans défauts, du moins, ses défauts sont des qualités à tes yeux.  
Tu aimeras tout de son corps, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux, son caractères, ses petites manies, ses différentes expressions. Tout.  
Quand tu la verras arriver, tu ne la regarderas qu'elle, comme-ci le monde autours de vous n'exister pas, comme si vous étiez seuls.  
Tu ne peux imaginer ta vie sans elle, car elle la représente, elle devient ton monde, ton âme sœur, ta meilleure amie, la personne à qui tu te confie, avec qui tu rigole.  
Quand elle doit s'absenter, tu as l'impression qu'on t'arrache une partie de toi. Tu deviens dépendante de cette personne, tu ne supporte pas de la voir loin de toi. Pourtant, tu dois t'y habituer, la laisser voir ses amis, travailler, sortir, mais les retrouvailles ne sont que mieux.  
Pour cette personne, tu pourrais tout faire, n'importe quoi, ses désirs deviennent des objectifs pour toi.  
Tu veux la voir heureuse, car son bonheur passe avant le tiens, elle passe avant tout.  
Même s'il y aura des hauts et bas, il ne faut jamais baisser les bras, il faut te battre, tout le temps, lui prouver ton amour.  
Et si elle est amoureuse de toi, votre histoire devient un conte de fées, vous serez tellement fort tout les deux, que vous pourrez vaincre n'importe quels obstacles car vous vous soutiendrez.  
Etre amoureux, c'est juste le moment ou tu te rends compte de l'importance de la vie, de l'importance de vivre chaque moments pleinement, comme si c'était le dernier.

Je vis Maël me regarder fixement, visiblement surpris par mon monologue.

- Waouh… Dis comme cela, être amoureux semble géniale.

- Ca l'ait. Dis-je en souriant.

- Merci, de m'avoir expliquée. Me dit-il en rougissant.

Je me replace un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé, gardant mon regard fixé sur mon fils.

- A toi de m'expliquer. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Hum… Léandro…

Il passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, angoissé de ma réaction vis-à-vis du prénom masculin.

- Léandro ? Portugais ?

Il relève la tête, intrigué que je m'arrête sur ce détails.

- Oui.

- Et, tu es amoureux de lui… ?

Je vois son visage s'illuminer et un sourire se peindre sur son visage.

- Ho oui !

Je ne me peux m'empêcher de rigoler en entendant sa réponse spontanée.

- Et lui, il t'aime ?

- Oui. Mais… Ca ne te dérange pas que je sorte avec un garçon… ?

- Pourquoi cela me gênerais ? Je ne pense pas avoir le droit d'avoir un comportement homophobe alors que je suis moi-même homosexuelle.

Il hoche de la tête en souriant puis s'approche doucement de moi et me prend dans ses bras, je lui rends son étreinte puis il se recule.

- Tu penses que Maman R réagira bien… ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler à sa question.

- C'est la plus tolérante de nous deux !

- D'accord. Je vais appeler Léo pour lui dire la nouvelle ! Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il se lève et se prépare à partir mais se fige en regardant derrière, je me tourne pour voir Rachel, appuyée contre le contour de la porte. Un immense sourire se dessine sur son visage, ce qui détend immédiatement Maël.  
Ma femme s'approche de lui, dépose un baiser sur sa joue tout en gardant son sourire.

- Mon fils est amoureux et heureux ! S'exclame t-elle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder avec un grand sourire aussi, ma femme est parfaite ! Je regarde doucement son corps, elle est tellement sexy dans cette robe !

- Maman Q, fait gaffe, tu baves ! Me dit Maël en rigolant.

Je relève rapidement mon regard et je sens mes joues s'empourprer.  
Mon fils quitte la pièce avec son téléphone à l'oreille tandis que ma femme s'assoit à côté de moi et m'embrasse doucement.

- Ton explication était parfaite et très romantique.

- Ho, tu as entendue ? La rougeur sur mes joues s'intensifie.

- Oui, depuis le début.

Elle caresse doucement ma joue en me regardant amoureusement.

- Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu rougis.

Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse fougueusement, caressant doucement sa cuisse.  
Puis elle recule.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, c'est indescriptible.

Je souris et l'embrasse chastement.

- Mmh… Tu peux me le prouver d'une certaine façon, tu sais…

- Haaa ! Que quelqu'un me bouche les oreilles ! S'exclame Justin de sa chambre.

- Fais comme moi et met la musique à fond ! Lui répond Ashley.

- Laisser les tranquilles, un peu ! Leur répond Maël.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler avec Rachel.

- Nos enfants sont de vrais petits monstres. Dis-je doucement.

- Eh oui… Mais bon, on les aime un peu !

- Oui.

Elle m'embrasse une nouvelle fois puis se blottis dans mes bras.

* * *

**J'espère que j'explique assez bien le faite d'être amoureux, enfin, du moins, c'est ce que j'ai ressentis quand je l'ai vécue.**


	8. Chapter 8

Point de vue Quinn :

Dispute.  
C'est le seul mot qui résonne dans ma tête.  
Je me suis disputée avec Rachel, tout ça pour histoire de fringues, du faite que je ne rangeais pas. Et bien sûr, ma fierté ne m'a pas aidée et je me suis directement braquée puis on s'est engueulées…  
Déjà un jour qu'on ne s'est pas adressé la parole.

Je soupire, et me laisse tomber sur le lit ou se trouvent Santana et Brittany.

- Et si tu allais lui parler, au lieu de rester chacune de votre côté ? Me propose Brittany.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais » qui tienne Fabray ! Me coupe Santana. Tu vas aller là voir, un point c'est tout.

- Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire ! Je m'exclame.

Santana roule des yeux et un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Brittany.

- « Désolé » semble bien convenir, non ?

- Oui mais…

- Quinn… Soupire Santana.

Je la fixe du regard, aucune ne veux baisser le regard.  
Comme au lycée, chocolat contre ambre. Feu contre Glace.  
Sauf que sur ce coup, je peine à soutenir son regard.  
Elle hausse un sourcil et un mince sourire en coin orne son visage. Elle sait que je vais craquer.  
Néanmoins, je continue de combattre son regard, j'ai une fierté quand même !

- Les filles… Nous dit Brittany. Arrêtez vos gamineries, et Quinn, va parler à Rachel, toute suite. Reprend t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

Santana et moi tournons la tête vers elle d'un seul mouvement, surprise par le ton qu'elle a employée.

- Et si elle ne me pardonne pas ?

- Tu ne l'as pas trompée à ce que je sache ! C'est juste une petite embrouille ! Tu t'excuses avec sincérité, tu l'embrasse et voilà. Me répond Santana.

Je baisse mon regard et joue nerveusement avec mes mains.

- Elle sera heureuse de voir que tu reviens vers elle, tu sais. Enchaine Brittany.

Je continue de regarder mes mains, cependant, au bout de quelques minutes je soupire et me rend.

- Ok… Je vais aller la voir…

Un immense sourire se dessine sur le visage de Brittany.

- Super ! S'exclame cette-dernière.

Elle se lève précipitamment en attrapant San' qui est obligée de suivre le mouvement en grognant.  
Elles descendent rapidement en bas, je les suis plus doucement derrière.  
Brittany et Santana s'installent dehors, face au baie-vitrées pour m'observer pendant que j'irais voir Rachel. Je la regarde par la fenêtre, l'observant en train de regarder diverses choses sur l'ordinateur avec Mercedes, Kurt et Blaine.

- Aller, vas-y ! Me dit Santana.

- Mais… Je lui dis quoi ? Dis-je nerveusement.

Santana se laisse tomber sur la chaise en soupirant bruyamment.

- Je ne te savais pas si peureuse Fabray ! Sa doit sans doute être la Naine qui t'a rendu comme ça ou alors…

- San'… Brittany lance un regard noir à la Latina qui se tait rapidement. Dis lui simplement que tu es désolée.

- Mais… Elle regarde un truc sur l'ordi' là…

Santana met tranquillement ses lunettes de soleil et commence à bronzer, complètement inintéressée par la conversation.

- Aller Fabgay, on ne va pas y passer la nuit ! Tu t'excuses, tu embrasses la Naine et voilà ! Vois l'avantage, tu as qu'une naine, tu aurais pu avoir les sept nains !

- San' !

Cette-dernière éclate de rire, puis se replace sur son siège.  
Je joue nerveusement avec la manche de mon pull puis me ronge les ongles.  
Stupide de stresser pour ci-peu, pas vrai ? Saloperie de fierté.

- Aller !

Je me recule, me recoiffe dans le reflet que m'offre la vitre, replace mes lunettes de soleil puis m'approche doucement de la table ou se trouve Rachel.

* * *

Point de vue Rachel :

Depuis tout à l'heure, je vois Quinn parler avec Santana et Brittany dehors. En un coup d'œil, j'avais pu voir qu'elle était angoissée, sa lèvre inférieure se retrouvait entre ses dents, elle jouait avec la manche de son pull et se balançait sur ses jambes. Je n'ai pu empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres, elle est tellement adorable !  
Je la vois s'approche de la table ou je me trouve avec Mercedes, Kurt et Blaine, elle marche doucement le long de la bai-vitrée. Ma blonde glisse ses mains dans ses poches et s'approchent de moi.  
Je la vois s'arrêter à côté de ma chaise, son parfum envahit mon espace, je peine énormément à ne pas me jeter sur elle.  
Un jour que je ne l'ai pas touchée n'y embrassée. 24heures, c'est tellement long !

- Hum… Rachel… ?

Sa voix me provoque des frissons, je prend un air indifférent et lève la tête pour la regarder.

- Quoi ? Dis-je avec nonchalance.

- Je… J'suis désolée… Me dit-elle doucement.

Son regard fuit la mien, sa lèvre retrouve rapidement place entre ses dents, elle passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux dorés.  
Adorable, j'ai dis ? Complètement craquante.  
Je suis heureuse qu'elle est mit sa fierté de côté et qu'elle soit venue s'excuser, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour elle, cependant, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu de la situation.

- D'accord. Dis-je en me simulant de me re-concentrer sur l'ordinateur.

- D-d'accord ? Me dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Hum hum.

- Mais… Je… Je… Reprend t-elle en bégayant quelque peu.

Je souris, me lève et l'embrasse rapidement, j'enroule mes bras autours de sa taille.

- Tu es tellement adorable…

Je confirme mes paroles en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

- Alors… Tu me pardonnes ?

Je ris doucement, tombant encore plus sous le charme de cette personnalité que je ne connais que depuis peu.

- Bien sur que oui, j'ai eu l'impression de mourir sans pouvoir t'embrasser.

Un énorme sourire se dessine sur son visage, elle caresse doucement ma joue puis m'embrasse passionnément. Ma langue caresse doucement ses lèvres et…

- Ho ! Hooot ! S'exclame une vois masculine.

Je me recule et regarde Puck avec un regard noir, furieuse qu'il ait interrompu ce moment, lui, me fait un grand sourire.  
J'attrape la main de Quinn et l'emmène dehors, nous nous installons dans l'herbe, une couverture sous nos corps.  
Je me blottis immédiatement contre ma blonde, ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine.

- S'était tellement dure de t'ignorer pendant une journée… Dis-je doucement.

- Je pensais à la même chose, te voir mais ne pas pouvoir te toucher ou t'embrasser relève à de la torture.

Je me redresse sur mes coudes et l'embrasse passionnément avant de me replacer contre elle, ma main va d'elle-même sous son t-shirt pour caresser doucement son ventre.  
Ma douce passe ses bras autours de ma taille et dépose un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.


	9. Dispute

Point de vue Rachel :

Deux heures que je l'attends, deux putains d'heures que je suis là à attendre comme une conne.  
Sérieusement, elle devrait déjà être rentrée ! Mais non, elle encore du avoir des « imprévues » dans son boulot !  
Je me laisse tomber sur le lit en soupirant bruyamment, je me glisse sous les draps et enroule mes bras autours de mon oreiller avant d'y poser ma tête.  
Peut-être qu'elle voit une autre femme… Ou même un homme. Peut-être que je n'arrive plus à la satisfaire…  
Je soupire derechef et ferme les yeux. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle ne rentre pas à l'heure, je sais qu'elle a beaucoup de travail mais delà à avoir deux heures de retard, je trouve cela de trop.  
Je rouvre les yeux et contemple la vue que m'offre la fenêtre, la nuit est déjà tombée depuis longtemps, il doit être au alentour des 22heures.  
A ma plus grande joie, j'entends un bruit de clés dans la serrure, enfin elle rentre !  
Mais elle va m'entendre.

* * *

Point de vue Quinn :

Je gravis les escaliers menant à mon appartement avec difficultés, je suis complètement claquée !  
Et je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir toute suite étant donné que j'ai deux heures de retard et que Rachel va m'attendre avec mécontentement, ce que je peux comprendre.  
Je glisse ma clé dans la serrure, déverrouille la porte puis entre, comme je l'avais dis, ma brune m'attend, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une mine renfrognée.

- Ecoute Rachel, je suis crevée donc je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une dispute maintenant, d'accord ?

Cette-dernière hausse les sourcils en gardant ses bras croisés et son air sérieux.

- Tu trouves cela normal d'avoir deux heures de retard, toi ? Me crache t-elle.

- Non, et je comprends ton mécontentement. Mais j'ai eu pleins de choses à faire au boulot, et je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant.

Je quitte ma veste puis la pose sur le canapé avant de me débarrasser de mes chaussures.

- Tu étais vraiment au boulot, ou tu voyais quelqu'un ?!

Je me tourne vers elle, surprise et choquée de sa question.

- Pardon ? Tu viens vraiment de me dire ça ? Je vois que tu as confiance en moi !

- Quinn, ne joue pas à ça ! Tes retards sont de plus en plus fréquents !

- Normal, car je travail ! Je t'avais dis qu'en acceptant cette promotion, je travaillerais plus !

Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches et s'approche moi.

- Oui, mais pas que tu finirais à 22heures quasiment tout les soirs !

- Je ne finis pas tout les soirs à cette heure !

- Au moins trois fois par semaine !

- J'essaie de finir plus tôt, mais c'est impossible, ok ?

Ma colère comme la sienne commencent à augmenter de plus en plus.

- Tu aurais pu au moins finir plus tôt ce soir en sachant que j'avais déposée exprès les enfants chez mes parents pour qu'on passe la soirée ensemble !

Je soupire en me dirigeant vers la chambre pour me changer, Rachel me suivant.

- J'en suis parfaitement consciente, mais je ne suis plus une simple employée, mais le bras droit de mon patron ! Je ne peux pas partir comme ça et gérer mes horaires comme bon me semble !

- Je suis sûre que tes horaires tu les gères très bien quand il s'agit de voir ta pute !

Je me retourne vers elle, mon masque de la Quinn Fabray du Lycée mis en place. Je peux voir des regrets dans les yeux de Rachel.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme une salope qui va aller traîner et baiser avec la première venue ? N'est ce pas toi qui me rabâchais que la confiance est un élément primordiale dans un couple? Tu me le prouve d'une façon bien particulière !

- Quinn… C'est… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Peut-être que tu ne voulais pas le dire, mais tu l'as pensée. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille et va retrouver le canapé, il t'attend.

Je vois son visage se décomposer et sa bouche s'entre-ouvrir.

- Q-Quoi… ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir avec toi en sachant que tu as une si mauvaise impression de moi.

- Mais… Attend… Je…

Je me dirige vers le lit, attrape un oreiller et lui met brutalement dans les bras.

- A demain.

Je la fais reculer puis ferme violement la porte. J'éteins la lumière, la pièce se trouve plongée dans l'obscurité, seule la lumière du lampadaire éclairant la rue illumine légèrement la chambre. J'entends les pas de Rachel bouger pour se diriger dans le salon, je soupire en me passant une main sur le visage puis me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je quitte mes vêtements puis pénètre dans la douche et laisse l'eau chaude détendre mon corps. J'y reste environ une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir, d'enfiler un débardeur et de partir me coucher.  
Je m'allonge sur le dos, j'entends des sanglots provenant de Rachel… Je déteste l'entendre pleurer… Même si j'en suis, d'une façon, la cause. Mais aussi, quelle idée lui à prit de dire que je la trompai ? Jamais je ne pourrais faire une telle chose, je l'aime trop pour ça…  
Je ne peux réfléchir plus longtemps, trop fatiguée par cette dure journée et m'endors en quelques secondes.

_..._

J'ouvre les yeux puis m'étire avant de regarder l'heure : 10h15.  
J'ai dormis douze heures, si après ça, je suis encore fatiguée, c'est que quelque chose ne vas pas avec moi !  
Je me laisse rouler sur le côté jusqu'à rencontrer Rachel, mais juste des draps froid entrent en contact avec ma peau. Les évènements de la veille me reviennent rapidement en tête et je ne peux retenir un soupir. J'attrape mon oreiller, l'entoure de mes bras avant de plonger ma tête dedans.

On aurait pu passer un magnifique dimanche sans cette stupide dispute…  
N'ayant plus aucun sommeil, je me décide à me lever et enfile un short avant d'ouvrir les volets.  
Un divin soleil m'accueille en illuminant ma chambre et en détruisant mes yeux, décidant de faire comme les stars, j'attrape mes lunettes de soleil et les met sur mon nez.  
J'ai l'impression d'entendre mes yeux me remercier pour leurs avoir éviter cette agression matinale.  
Je me dirige donc paresseusement dans le salon pour aller dans la cuisine ouverte, je me sers un tasse de café en observant Rachel qui dort paisiblement sur le canapé, ses jambes sont emmêlées avec la couverture, son oreiller est à moitié parterre mais sa tête repose toujours dessus et elle tient un de mes sweat dans ses bras.  
Je ne peux retenir le sourire amoureux qui gagne mon visage, elle est tellement magnifique.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la terrasse, ouvre la bai-vitrée avant de sortir sur le balcon. Je m'assois tranquillement sur une chaise, dépose mon café sur la table et observe la vue qu'il m'est offert : New-York, des immeubles, des grands panneaux publicitaires, un magnifique ciel bleu, le bruit de la ville.  
Je souris, heureuse de me trouver dans cette ville.  
J'attrape une cigarette dans mon paquet, la porte à ma bouche puis l'allume avant de la fumer tranquillement en buvant mon café.

Une fois mon petit rituel, pour être un peu plus opérationnel, terminé, je me lève et ramène ma tasse dans la cuisine. Je m'approche ensuite de ma brune, m'agenouillant à côté de sa tête.  
Je caresse doucement ses cheveux, elle gémit doucement et bouge légèrement, je descends ma main le long de son visage, m'arrêtant sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement.  
Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses divines lèvres, elle attrape ma main et la tiens fermement près de son visage.

- Ma belle, tu me fais une petite place sur le canapé… ? Je lui demande doucement.

Elle ouvre doucement les yeux puis me regarde, avant qu'un grand sourire ne prenne place sur son visage.

- Tu ne fais pas la tête ? Me demande t-elle d'une petite voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

- Non, autant profiter de notre journée ensemble.

Elle me sourit et se décale rapidement, je m'allonge donc sur le canapé, elle se blottit immédiatement dans mes bras puis dépose de tendres baisers dans mon cou.

- Tu es vraiment la petite-amie parfaite…

Je rigole doucement à sa phrase, mais mon rire disparait rapidement quand ses douces lèvres se posent sur les miennes pour un tendre baiser.  
Elle se recule et m'embrasse sur la joue avant d'entremêler nos jambes, de passer un bras autours de ma taille et blottir sa tête dans mon cou.

- Ta présence à mes côtés ma manquée cette nuit… Me dit-elle dans un murmure.

- Toi aussi… La première chose que j'ai faite en me réveillant, c'est te chercher dans le lit.

Je la sens sourire puis reçois un autre baiser dans mon cou.

- Tu es tellement adorable. Me dit-elle.

- Tu l'es aussi.

Je passe doucement ma main sous son t-shirt et caresse son dos.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime… Reprend telle en caressant ma hanche.

- Je t'aime aussi, énormément.


	10. In The Park

Point de vue Quinn :

Nous nous asseyons tranquillement dans l'herbe, Santana à poser sa tête sur les genoux de Brittany, cette-dernière lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Rachel à les jambes fléchies et elle est redresser sur ses bras, je m'installe entre ses jambes, ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine, elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je souris et met mes lunettes de soleil avant d'observer mes enfants qui jouent tranquillement sur les airs de jeux qui leurs sont consacrés. Ashley grimpe habilement sur les filets, Maël est un peu éloigné, il regarde sa sœur jouer et Justin est entrain de parler avec d'autres enfants.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Maël ne va jamais jouer avec les autres... Dis-je à ma femme.

- Il préfère jouer seul, il n'y à pas de mal à ça.

- Oui, je sais, c'est juste... Je n'aime pas le voir seul.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

- D'accord...

Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement dans les bras de ma femme et observe le paysage.  
Ce parc est vraiment bien, il y à beaucoup d'activités, des airs de jeux, un train qui fait tout le tour du parc, des rosalies, des fontaines, des animaux. Autant dite que ça nous occupe toute la journée.

- Maman !

Je tourne la tête vers Samira, la fille de San' et Britt', elle est vraiment magnifique et ressemble énormément à Santana : Sa peau est halé, ses cheveux noir et légèrement frisés, ses yeux marron limite noire. Elle porte une petite combi-short beige et une petite gourmette attachée à son poignet avec son prénom écrit dessus.  
Santana se redresse et l'attrape par la taille puis la met sur ses genoux.

- Oui, ma puce ?

- Soif ! Répond la petite avec un grand sourire.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on dit ?

- Sitoplait.

San' sourit doucement et la fait boire. Elle est tellement adorable quand elle s'occupe de sa fille, elle est tellement douce et attentionnée, je ne peux retenir un sourire, elle est faite pour être mère.  
Après avoir bue, Samira se met dans les bras de Santana et regarde autours.

- Tu es fatiguée, mon cœur ?

- Un tit peu !

- Tu peux dormir un peu si tu veux.

- D'accourd.

Elle s'installe un peu mieux dans les bras de sa maman, sa tête au creux de son cou puis ferme doucement les yeux.  
Je tourne la tête et cherche mes enfants du regard, je vois Ashley se faire pousser par un petit et tomber dans le sable, Justin arrive en courant et pousse le garçon, Maël arrive aussi et va voir Ashley qui commence à pleurer. Je me lève directement à l'entente de ses pleurs, mettant mes lunettes de soleil sur le dessus de ma tête, et m'approche d'eux.  
J'attrape doucement Justin par le bras alors qu'il voulait taper le garçon et m'accroupis près d'Ashley.

- Maman faut le doudou d'Ashley ! Me dit Maël, un peu paniqué en voyant sa sœur pleurer.

- Non, faut le taper lui qui la pousser ! Répond Justin.

- Calmez-vous les garçons. Ça va, ma puce ? Dis-je à l'intention de ma fille.

- Maman... Me dit-elle en pleurant.

Je la soulève et la prend doucement dans mes bras, elle pose sa tête sur ma poitrine et enroule ses petites jambes autours de sa taille. Je caresse doucement son dos pour la calmer et me dirige vers nos affaires avec les garçons.

- Bah mon amour, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demande avec inquiétude Rachel.

- Un garçon la poussé, j'ai voulue le taper mais maman m'en à empêcher. Lui répond Justin.

Je vois Rachel avoir un petit sourire en coin, je devine facilement que c'est à cause de l'attitude protectrice de Justin.  
Je donne sa tétine et son doudou à Ashley puis la berce dans mes bras.

- Tu as mal quelque part, mon ange ? Je demande doucement à Ashley.

- Non, mais je veux faire câlin...

- D'accord.

Je m'assois dans l'herbe et m'appuie contre un arbre, j'allonge ma fille de côté de façon à voir son visage, elle appuie doucement sa tête sur ma poitrine.

- Maman ? M'appelle Justin.

- Oui ? Je lui réponds en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

- Je peux taper le garçon ?

- Non.

- Juste une fois !

- Non, Justin.

- Mais Maman, il à fait mal à Ashley !

- Je sais, et c'est très gentil de vouloir la protéger mais il ne faut pas le frapper.

- D'accord... Me répond-il, dépité.

Ashley passe une dizaine de minutes sur mes genoux avant de se lever et de repartir jouer avec ses frères, je m'allonge dans l'herbe en croisant mes bras derrière ma tête.

- À mon tour de te prendre comme oreiller !

Rachel se couche contre moi et pose sa tête sur ma poitrine puis caresse doucement mon ventre, je passe un bras autours de sa taille.  
Etonnant que je n'aie toujours pas entendue Santana faire un commentaire sur notre façon d'agir qui serait " trop niaise ", à son gout. Je tourne la tête en sa direction pour la voir étalée entre les jambes de Brittany, son dos appuyer contre son ventre, sa main dans la sienne et sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle dort profondément et B lui caresse doucement la joue. Je souris à ce spectacle, elles sont si mignonnes.  
J'attrape le portable de San' qui est dans l'herbe et les prend en photo avant de le reposer.

- Je t'aime. Me murmure Rachel avant de me déposer un baiser dans le cou.

Je ne peux retenir le sourire qui se dessine sur mon visage.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle blottit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou en continuant les caresses qu'elle exerce sur mon ventre.  
Apres de longues minutes, ses caresses ralentissent puis s'arrêtent, son souffle dans mon cou ralentit aussi, m'indiquant qu'elle vient de s'endormir. Je fais la-même chose que ma douce et plonge dans sommeil tranquille.  
Je sens Rach' bouger contre moi, et répondre à un de nos enfants. Elle commence à se lever mais je la retiens par la taille en gémissant de mécontentement, j'entends le rire cristallin de ma belle brune qui me fait fondre.

- Les enfants veulent que...

Quelle erreur à telle fait en se recouchant pour me répondre, car maintenant je la tiens fermement contre moi et je repars dans mon petit sommeil que j'affection tant.

- Quinn...

- Hum...

- Il faut que tu me lâches.

- Huuum...

- Sinon, je vais devoir utiliser une technique qui devrait pas vraiment te plaire.

- Hum hum...

Je l'entends soupirer mais je devine aisément qu'un sourire orne son visage. Elle commence par embrasser doucement mon cou puis remonter le long de ma mâchoire avant d'arriver à mes lèvres.  
Et là, elle m'embrasse d'une façon tellement divine que j'ai tout sauf envie de dormir, mes mains se glissent sur sa taille... Mais Rachel en profite pour s'échapper de ma poigne et se lever. J'ouvre les yeux et lui adresse un regard frustré.

- Tu m'as obligée à utiliser cette technique, babe...

Je lui adresse une moue boudeuse et regarde ailleurs, tel un enfant. Elle rigole et se dirige vers les aires de jeux.  
Je me redresse et m'assois puis ouvre la glacière en cherchant désespérément de quoi boire, mais rien, plus aucunes canettes. J'attrape donc un peu d'argent et me lève.

- Britt, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose à boire ?

- Je veux bien, prend de l'argent dans ma veste.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais te la payer.

- C'est gentil, merci.

Santana dort toujours, mais je ne pourrais expliquer sa position car c'est indescriptible, c'est d'ailleurs assez marrant à voir.  
Je reprends le chemin de l'allée et commence à marcher.

- Maman !

Je me retourne, ayant reconnue la voix de Maël, ce-dernier arrive en courant vers moi et m'attrape la main.

- Oui, bébé ?

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Bien sûr.

Il m'attrape la main et commence à me raconter ce qu'il faisait.

- J'étais avec Maman R, on jouait sur les jeux avec Ash' et Justin !

- Ha oui ? Et c'est bien ?

- Oui ! Mais Justin il court viiiiiiiiiite !

- Oui, j'ai remarquée ça !

- Il pourrait courir aussi vite que le train ?

- Je ne pense pas, le train il va très vite.

- Très beaucoup vite ?

- Oui. Je lui réponds en souriant.

Nous arrivons au marchant de boisson, je lui demande deux boissons en canettes, une bouteille d'eau et cinq briquets de jus de fruits pour les enfants.  
Je donne une brique à Maël et il commence à la boire le long du chemin, il repart ensuite jouer quand nous arrivons à notre place dans l'herbe.  
Je tends sa canette à Brittany qui me remercie et m'adresse un sourire. J'ouvre ma canette et commence à boire quand Rachel revient, elle s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Je peux boire, s'il te plaît ?

- Mmmh... Après ce que tu m'as fais...

Un sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage.

- C'était de la légitime défense !

Elle s'approche de moi et dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres puis m'adresse son sourire qui me fait toujours craquer. Et comme d'habitude, cela fonctionne.  
Je lui donne donc la canette, elle boit quelques gorgées.

- Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour ? J'ai vue qu'il y avait une fontaine là-bas.

- Si tu veux. Je lui réponds en souriant.

- Ça t'embête de surveiller mes enfants, Britt' ?

- Absolument pas. Nous répond telle en souriant.

- Et bien dit donc, c'est qu'elle est fatiguée Santana !

- Mmh oui...

- Vous n'avez pas dormis de la nuit, ou quoi ?

Je vois une rougeur s'étaler sur son visage, je ne peux retenir le fou rire qui me prend.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait fatiguée si facilement.

- Elle avait eu une dure journée de travail.

- Mmh oui... Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Nous partons ensuite nous promener toutes les deux, Rachel glisse sa main dans la mienne.

Nous arrivons rapidement à une fontaine, nous prenons place sur le bord et Rach' plonge doucement sa main dans l'eau.

Je la regarde faire avec un petit sourire, sourire que j'aurais peut être du ne pas afficher car je me reçois de l'eau.

J'essuie le liquide de mon visage avec un air choqué, prend de l'eau avec ma main et lui en envois.

Commence alors une bataille d'eau monumentale sous le regard amusé des passants.

J'attrape Rachel et la plaque d'un bras contre un arbre puis approche mon autre bras trempé de son dos.

- Non non non ! Quinn ! S'il te plaiiiiiiit !

- Petite vengeance pour tout à l'heure, mon amour !

- J'ai aucun moyen de me défendre ! C'est de l'injustice !

Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur mon visage et glisse mon bras dans son t-shirt, le collant contre son dos.

- Haaa ! C'est froiiiiiiiiiiid !

Je le retire après quelques secondes puis me recule rapidement, mais Rach' me rattrape et me tient par la taille, elle me pousse ensuite doucement en m'embrassant. Je me laisse faire, croyant que nous avons retrouvées la paix, néanmoins, je déchante vite en sentant le rebord de la fontaine.

- Non, Rachel, tu ne vas pas faire ca, hein ? Moi je t'ai juste mouillée un peu !

- Et j'ai quoi en échange, si je ne le fais pas ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Tout ?

Voyant son regard emplit de malice, je me méfie un peu.

- Presque tout.

Je sens Rachel me poussée un peu plus sur le bord.

- Ok, tout.

Un sourire méchant se dessine sur son visage.

- Etre mon esclave pendant une semaine ?

- Moui… Je lui réponds en grimaçant.

- Dormir nue ?

- Quoi ? Avec les enfants ? Non.

Elle hausse un sourcil, du genre « Tu es sûre ? »

- Ok ok ok… C'est bon ? Tu peux me relâcher ?

- Mmmh… Je pense, oui…

Doucement, elle se recule. Je me recule du bord rapidement, ayant peur de me faire coincer à nouveau.

- Tu es consciente qu'il y a peu de chances pour que j'exhausse tes souhaits ? Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Je suis sûre que tu le feras, il suffit juste que je te fasse un magnifique sourire et c'est bon. Me répond telle avec assurance.

- Ha oui ? Tu crois vraiment m'avoir avec un sourire ?

- Ho que oui, et ça fonctionne à tous les coups. Sinon, je peux bouder, et là, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps sans bisous ou câlins.

- Hum… Pas faux. Dis-je en grimaçant.

Nous restons de longues minutes à nous regarder, avant d'éclater de rire face à nos gamineries. Rachel s'approche de moi et m'embrasse doucement, je passe mes bras autours de sa taille pour prolonger ce baiser.  
Je me recule pour lui faire part d'une divine idée qui vient de germer dans mon esprit.

- Réveiller Santana avec l'eau, ça te dis ? Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Mission Suicide, tu en es consciente ?

- Oui, parfaitement.

- Je te suis !

- Il nous faut une bouteille…

Rachel aperçoit le marchand de tout à l'heure et me montre une pièce de deux euros, ce qui suffit pour acheter une bouteille. Nous faisons donc affaire avec lui et repartons avec l'objet de notre convoitise.

- Elle va souffrir ! Dis-je avec un sourire méchant.

- Elle va crier, aussi. Et se venger.

- J'ai l'habitude, maintenant !

Nous nous dirigeons donc joyeusement vers Brittany et Santana.

- Tu distrais Britt', j'attaque San'. Dis-je à ma brune.

- Ca marche !

Rachel passe donc devant et va distraire Brittany en lui parlant, je m'approche de l'autre côté, ouvre la bouteille et met mes doigts sur le haut pour ne pas que l'eau parte trop vite.  
Je m'approche donc de San' et envoie un jet d'eau sur elle, puis un autre, évitant soigneusement Britt'.  
La réaction de S ne se fait pas attendre, elle se réveille immédiatement en sursautant.

- Puta de mierda ! S'écris telle en se levant.

Je regarde Rachel et nous explosons de rire. Le truc que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que Santana soit aussi réactive, qu'elle m'arrache la bouteille et qu'elle me plaque au sol.

- Tu as voulue jouer Fabray, bah on va jouer !

Et elle me verse quasiment toute la bouteille sur la tête et le cou, mais j'arrive a reprendre le contrôle et je lui envoie de l'eau sur la tête.  
Une fois le liquide vidé de son emballage, Santana est toujours assise à califourchon sur moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. Rapidement, elle fait la même chose.

- T'es vraiment une gamine, Fabgay.

- Je sais, Lopez, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- Hum… On va dire ça, ouais.

Puis elle se relève et nous sommes dans l'obligation de nous mettre au soleil pour nous sécher un minimum.  
L'après-midi se passa tranquillement sans aucunes autres blagues, les enfants ont passés une excellente journée.

Cependant, j'ai du être l'esclave de Rachel pendant une semaine…


End file.
